Fireflies
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Duo and Quatre drag the others out to catch fireflies, and the boys enjoy the innocent fun for the first time in a long while. Warnings!: Sappy fluff? No yaoi or shounen ai


Fireflies

Random babble:Wow, it's not yaoi!::gasp:: ^_^;This is just a sweet little fluffy thing I wrote after being out on a walk, and if you don't like fireflies…beware!

Disclaimer: I finally get to say that I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!I also don't own fireflies…I don't think I own the park, either, or the house in which the G-boys reside.I don't own the sky, either.Or nighttime.Darn. 

===============

Fireflies

By: Michiko

They were sitting in the family room, watching TV.For hours, they had been watching it in such a zombie-like manner that even Trowa and Heero seemed less quiet and emotional than was usual.

The sun had just set, and the twilight sky was like an indigo blanket draped over the quiet town.Duo shifted in his seat on the couch, itching to do something active.He gazed out the window at the slowly darkening sky.He loved the nighttime.He loved being outside during a cool summer night, being able to gaze at the stars and lose himself in his thoughts.Duo was brought back to reality when Quatre accidentally nudged him as he was getting up to fetch another soda.Duo caught Quatre's wrist before he could move any further.

"Let's go outside, ne?" Duo suggested, only managing to grab Quatre's attention.

Quatre smiled.Actually, he had wanted to go outside himself.He always found the nighttime to be peaceful and serene and loved to stand outside or take a walk and appreciate as much of it as he could.He nodded slightly."Sure."

Duo stood up and turned off the TV.He was rewarded with two groans and a grunt of protest."We're goin' outside, c'mon!" he exclaimed, bouncing over to his slightly less energetic friends and pulling them to a standing position.They groaned, but did not make any move to show they didn't want to join Quatre and Duo.All five boys headed outside.Immediately, Wufei sat on the step leading to the doorway.Trowa leaned against the banister, and Heero stood by the bush in front of the house.

"No!We're going to catch fireflies!" Duo argued when he saw that he and Quatre were the only active participants in their activity.

"Catch fireflies?For what?" Heero asked, not seeing the point in capturing such small and insignificant creatures. 

"For fun," Quatre answered, standing with his hands on his hips.

Trowa shrugged and made his way to where Duo and Quatre were standing.He didn't see why they shouldn't catch fireflies.

"I still don't see the point…" Heero grumbled as he walked in the direction of Duo, Trowa, and Quatre.

Wufei grunted.He wasn't going to be the only one not catching fireflies.Not by a long shot.And so they were off to the park, which had a much bigger lawn area and probably a lot more fireflies.Once they were there, Quatre and Duo promptly started chasing the glowing bugs, giggling childishly.Futilely, they jumped and ran, trying to catch the fireflies.They're laughter filled the air.When Duo found the others showing no signs of participation, he frowned.

"C'mon, guys!" he yelled, running over to them.

"I don't get it…" Heero shrugged.

"It's fun!You just run up to a firefly and try to catch it like this!" Duo explained, demonstrating by cupping his hands and going after a glowing insect.

Heero blinked, obviously confused.

Trowa shrugged and decided to give it a try.He spotted one of the glowing bugs and immediately ran after it, trying to keep it in his sight.Once he saw it glow again, he cupped his hands and tried to capture it.He missed and went after it again.Duo watched as Trowa chased after the bug, and swore he saw a smile cross his usually emotionless features.When Trowa laughed after he finally caught the firefly, everyone practically fell over from shock.

"I caught it!" he called, excitement sparkling in his eyes."I caught it!"

Duo laughed heartily."Wahoo!That's it, Trowa!You know how to play the game!"

Heero blinked again.What was so incredibly enjoyable about this?He didn't understand at all.Duo slapped him on the back and told him to give it a try, and so he did.

"And don't act like this is a mission!" Duo instructed."Just go with the flow and have fun…"

Heero quirked an eyebrow."Na…ni…?"

"Try it…with child's enjoyment… Loose yourself in the fun…"

Still, Heero didn't understand, but when he saw the dim light of a firefly pass before his eyes, he locked onto it.He began jogging after the bug, his eyes not wavering one bit.The bug was in perfect view, there was no way he was going to miss it.He swiped at it with cupped hands and brought his hands in front of his face, expecting to see a glowing bug within their grasp when he opened them.There was nothing there.Heero blinked, confused as ever, and looked up.The bug was flying over him, as if taunting him, making fun of him because he had failed."I'll get you!" Heero growled as he began running around the park, swiping blindly at the bug.

Everyone, yes, even Trowa, laughed at his attempts.Finally, his hands captured the glowing creature.Heero opened them and gazed at the bug within them.He stared with child's fascination at the glowing bug he held.A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes lit up.He felt his throat vibrating slightly.The feeling was unfamiliar.Suddenly, his mouth opened, and he heard laughter.He was surprised to find the laughter was coming from his own self!He liked how it felt, and continued to laugh.When the bug he had captured flew out of his hands, he scowled."No! Get back here!I caught you, you're mine!"When his voice failed to sound angry, he was even more surprised.He had lost himself in the fun as Duo had told him to, and he enjoyed it.He continued chasing the firefly, jumping happily, running, swerving in his attempts to catch it again.

Wufei watched Heero, one brow raised in confusion.He smirked slightly and hmphed.He remembered being a child, probably no older than five, chasing butterflies and dragonflies during the day, and fireflies during the evening.He gazed up at the sky and sighed contentedly.A child who was able to savor the simple joy of chasing bugs had a gift.Smiling, Wufei set his eyes on a bug, and ran after it."Onna!" he screamed instinctively, though he knew not if it was a male or female bug.He continued chasing the bug.Once he captured it, he admired it for a moment, and let it free, setting his sights on a different firefly and chasing after it.

Duo laughed happily.He couldn't believe what he was seeing.Even Heero was enjoying himself.He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled, but decided to forget about it and continue with his original plan to catch fireflies.

Quatre had wasted no time in pondering what had gotten into his other friends, and had gone straight to chasing fireflies.He didn't want any missed opportunities.He was going to catch the brightest one, he told himself, slipping into the attitude of a four-year-old.

As twilight turned to midnight, the laughter of five male youths could still be heard echoing throughout the town.


End file.
